


Angsty Rexmet oneshots

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emmet is a sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, lots of hugs, rex has mad anxiety, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: Some angsty oneshots of Rex and Emmet. They all have happy fluffy endings though cause that’s just me.
Relationships: Remmet, Remmex, Rex/emmet, Rexmet, emmet/rex
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Angsty Rexmet oneshots

It was a dark and stormy night over where Emmet’s cottage rested peacefully. However, even with the roaring thunder and sudden flashes of bright lights from the lightning outside, most of the residents in the household were in a peaceful slumber. Most but not all of them.

Rex had been staying the night with Emmet, his poor ship went through an asteroid field and is going through some certain repairs so in the mean time he decided to simply crash with Emmet. In a way, his cottage became like a second home for him to stay in as the massive space ship often made him feel cold and lonely. He may have his raptors but he often found the atmosphere silent, even if he may play his music loud there was a touch that was missing from it still. A different kind of silence on his ship.

Rex let out a sigh as he was wide awake, he sat in the corner of a room as he listened to the thunder, unable to sleep. It wasn’t the noise or light show that bothered him but his own head. The voices won’t seem to leave the young man alone as he remembered all the pain he has caused Emmet in the past. Not only that but he alone feels pathetic despite all the grand titles he claimed as his own. The breaker may not seem like the type but he was one to get anxious and one who suffers badly around people, always horrified about what people may think of him due to his past experiences. It was a scar that won’t ever heal fully, it’s impossible for him to return to being as sociable as his counterpart. It was like a newly cut open wound, a long deep cut in the flesh that hasn’t healed yet. His wound only just begun to scab but it will always be there even when it heals. He will always be terrified of people but for now as it’s all so new, it was at it’s worse.

Tears began to trail down the breaker’s cheeks, he began to shake as he listened to the sound of the heavy rain on the roof. He remembered all the names people called him, even if he was now fully redeemed and even a hero in some cases he would still be neglected by the people around him. They often say he’s still evil deep down and that he always will be, they often put all the blame on him for the bad that’s happened and some would go so far as to call him a monster. In a way, Rex thought those people were right, that he was a monster who simply lashed out. He felt like they were all right, that there was no excuse for the things he had done no matter the pain he was in, no matter the pain that was caused by other people.

As he sat still, shaking in the corner, the voices continued to echo through his head. ‘You’re a monster, you’re a monster just like they all said, you think you can redeem yourself and make up for the crap you’ve done guess again!’ More tears began to fall as lightning clashed just outside the window. ‘Not even that but you go cause more problems for the entire world just for returning, you should’ve stayed dead. Everything would be perfectly fine if you just disappeared.’ He began to breathe heavy as thunder cracked from behind the house. ‘You’re just a sick freak. We all know everyone would be happy if you just suck it up and kill yourself.’

Finally, Rex began to wail as the storm continued to rage, he was in great pain and yet no one could see it or so he thought. As he cried and cried, footsteps could be heard just barely as a familiar slightly pudgy man walked into the room. “Rex...?” He said with a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes so slightly as he approached the hurting man who sat still in the corner. “What’re you doing here?”

The breaker gulped, he hoped to the man upstairs that it was too dark for him to notice the tears. “Could ask you the same thing.” He said, trying his hardest to keep calm. But unfortunately that effort was wasted as Emmet was able to see his face just barely.

“Rex! You’re crying! W-What’s wrong?” Emmet blurted out as he wrapped both arms around him.

Unable to hold in the pain any longer, Rex burst out sobbing as he clung onto Emmet. He began to explain everything, about all the pain he felt, how he felt like such a burden and that he felt like he would be better off dead. “They hate me Emmet! They all do! Hell I bet you do too cause why wouldn’t you when everyone else does! All I ever do is cause trouble! I always let my emotions get the best of me and screw up and people just- just put all the blame onto me for that! I get that I’m a loose canon but- I-I just can’t- I can’t take it anymore! Are they right about me?! Am I just some evil m-monster! Would I be better off dead or what?!” He shouted, holding onto Emmet as if his life depended on it, although in this moment he didn’t feel as determined to live.

Tears began to prickle in the sides of Emmet’s eyes. He slowly wrapped both arms around him and held the man in a tight embrace. “Rex! N-no! Of course not! They...they just don’t understand...they don’t understand all the pain you felt and well...well...” Emmet trailed off for a moment as if he was trying to find the correct words but before he could discover any, Rex cut him off entirely.

“Well what?! J-Just admit it, Emmet! They’re right! I would be better off being nothing! You should’ve never brought me back and let me have my own damn soul cause I’m nothing more than a demon, the dark voice that used to live inside you to haunt you! All you did was grant me life so I wouldn’t have to be attached to you to make you suffer but- but now what? I’m here still causing more trouble...would else can I do?!” He shouted, tears running down his cheeks. “WOULD I BE BETTER OFF JUST KILLING MYSELF TO MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY?! WOULD THAT MAKE EVERYTHING PEACHY FOR THEM?!”

The construction worker felt his heart shatter as Rex screamed in his arms. He suddenly grabbed him and hugged him as tightly as he possibly and physically can. “N-NO!!!” He shouted out, sobbing as the lightning flashed once again. “Rex...they’re the real monsters. They don’t get you but I do because I know you, I know all about you and what you’ve been through...all they ever do is...assume and not listen to your side of the story. They...come up with theories and believe they’re right without even getting a chance to know you...I don’t know why they do this...maybe...maybe they’re just a little scared but...it’s their mistake because you really are the most special person I know, Rex. But please...don’t ever say a-anything like that- the thought of loosing you again.....I can’t handle it.” Emmet sniffled as he continued to hold Rex.

The adventurer sniffled as he hugged Emmet back, he gazed up at him and was only barely able to make out the details of his face due to the dark. Slowly, the worker leaned in closer to lock lips with the recreated man made by the multiverse itself. He had been recreated entirely just so he can experience the happiness Emmet felt he so deserved and along the way he fell in love with the man that was separate from him.

A light blush appeared across Rex’s face as he felt the gentle kiss, he then felt a hand on his head as the kind hearted builder began to gently stroke it. The crying slowly but eventually calmed down as Rex was finally able to relax under Emmet’s touch. He rested his head on his belly as he felt the gentle pats. “I love you, Rexy...please don’t you ever ever forget that.” He said as he began to cuddle Rex closer to him, nuzzling him so slightly as he felt his soft and messy hair brush under his chin.

The thunderstorm was only just beginning to settle down outside, the sound of the thunder became more distant as the lightning clashed in spots further away. “You promise you really love me and that I’m not just some pain in the ass?” Rex asked with a sniffle.

The worker quickly kissed his head as he continued to stroke it. “I promise, Rex...and y’know me. I can’t break a promise...or even lie for that matter!” Emmet said with a chuckle as he nuzzled Rex lightly, adoring the feeling of his body against him.

“Yeah that is true, you do suck at telling any lies and I can smell a fib from you a mile away.” Rex stated as a smile curved across his face at last.

The worker smiled and began to kiss the head that rested on top of him, doing his best to comfort the man in every way possible. “See? My point exactly! I love you Rex, you’re not a monster and you definitely deserve to live a happy life...here with me...we can be together forever and I will always love you no matter how many mistakes you make. You’re my special and I’m yours as you say. I love you so so much, my Rexy. Please don’t ever leave me again.”

Rex smiled as one last tear fell from his eyes, he was still in so much pain and would be for months to come as this new fresh cut will only heal over time but if Emmet was here, he knew he can pull through this pain. He knew that Emmet loved him and even if everyone else in the face of the earth hated him, if he had at least Emmet then that is enough for him to stay alive and to maybe, just maybe block out the voices in his head for a brief moment. “Thanks, Emmet...I love you too....thanks for loving me....”

The worker felt himself blush as he felt Rex nuzzle against his chest and belly, he had to hold back a giggle since the feeling was all too ticklish for him. “You don’t have to thank me for that...now how about we have a hot chocolate or something...maybe we can watch the rain and snuggle and you can feel free to vent to me all you need...I will never judge you for anything. I just wanna be there for you.” Emmet spoke softly as he planted one final kiss on Rex’s forehead.

As much as Rex hated talking about his feelings, he nodded in agreement to Emmet’s suggestion. “Sounds alright I guess...” he said with a light smile and finally, the voice in his head went quiet for now and as time goes on with Emmet, it will all someday become nothing more than a whisper as the cut on his heart heals and forms into a battle scar.


End file.
